


Sunsets Eternal

by PH03N1X_360



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ep. 59, F/M, Feywild Arc (Critical Role), Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sight seeing, The Feywild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: I thought it was a real shame Percy didn't really get to see the view Vex did while scouting just outside Syngorn. I fixed it.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Sunsets Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends. I wrote a thing while rewatching the Feywild Arc. It's really really short. I hope you enjoy!

“I’ve known a lot of people with money, and they are definitely not worth you.”

Vex pondered this. Percy, wonderful, kind, Percy, was watching her carefully as he thought over what else to say. His white hair was a bit messy, and there was a smudge on his glasses, but even then he was a sight for sore eyes. “And besides, if they have something nice that makes you feel inferior, we can just take it.” He chuckled slightly, and she joined in. It felt good to laugh. With the deal fiasco and Syngorn on the horizon, it helped relieve some of the stress, if only for a moment.

“I like the way you think,” Vex snickered, and Percy’s face lit up at her smile.

“Well, and then they’re just shit without anything and you’re you with their stuff.” He nodded emphatically, lightly chuckling with her. After a minute, Vex stood up from the bed.

“Come with me a moment.” She said, snatching the broom from where it sat by the door. Percy hesitated slightly.

“What?”

“I said come on. I want to show you something. Won’t be long.” Vex grabbed his wrist and lead him to the door. Quietly as they could, the pair snuck down the hall, past the dining room, and out the door of Scanlan’s mansion. The grasslands swayed gently around them. Softly, Vex muttered the activation phrase and climbed on. Percy stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching her apprehensively.

“Well?” She mounted the broom, a slight smirk lighting up her face. “Hop on!”

“On the broom?” His brows furrowed a bit.

“Yes.”

“With you?”

“I don’t recall you knowing how to fly it. Come on!” She gestured to it with a nod, and Percy cautiously slid in place behind her.

“Is this… is it quite safe?” He asked, and Vex gave a half shrug.

“Would you rather hang on below?” She nudged him slightly with her shoulder, and he gave a startled cough. “You are going to want to hold on.”

And with that, she shot straight up, Percy lunging forward to grab hold of her waist. She leveled off several hundred feet up, and heard a small gasp from behind her. The perpetual dusk of the Feywild ignited the sky in an array of beautiful oranges, reds and yellows. The forest stood behind them, expanding out for miles. The Grasslands below looked like one large green expanse, carpeting the hillside. Before them the mountains silhouetted an impressive figure against the sky, and lights glinted from the elven city nestled in them.

“You said before, while you were blind, that you had always wanted to see the Feywilds when you were small. I thought, while I was out scouting, that you wouldn’t really get to see it like I did. If there’s one good thing about this strange place, it’s that you never have to worry about missing the sunset.” She said, a bit sheepishly. Carefully, she did a lazy circle, then took off once more, swooping low over the grass so their feet skimmed the tips. It was a bit of a strange feeling, but it was good fun nonetheless. Arcing back upwards, they then went over the marshlands that lay before the city, taking in some of the ponds and bushes. Vex’ahlia decided it would be best to avoid the city, so they turned back after a while in that particular direction. At last, the two slowly floated back down to the doorway.

“Well,” She said, rightening herself. “I hope you had fun, I apologize for any sleep I cost you.”Percy hopped down after her, still clearly dumbfounded.

“I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much, my dear.” He said, snapping out of his daze.

“My pleasure. Now, good night. We’ll sort out this ‘charmed’ mess in the morning.” Vex’ahlia uttered. For a moment, neither made a move or sound. Percy broke the tension, crossing to her and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I regret my part in it. Good night, Vex’ahila.” And with that, slipped back into the mansion, leaving a rather confused but certainly not unhappy Ranger to her own devices.


End file.
